I will make you feel like a whore
by hippi9099
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a talk after Christmas and Kurt chew Blaine up and spits him out Warning BoyXBoy dont like don't read I don't own Glee (I WISH I DID)\ Please review if you liked it and leave comments THANKS! I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR ALL OF MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS I SUCK AT ENGLISH! Follow my Twitter pls @hmelton1997
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt" He doesn't answer

"Please forgive me Please let me take it back" Kurt looks at him sharply

"Take back what blaine, the fact that you don't love me enough to keep your dick in your pants or the fact that you just gave away the most sacred thing that we had, What I did that night wasn't easy I loved you and thats why I did that for you so either you don't really love me or your just a whore and your willing to get and recive from anyone if I don't " Blaine crys and looks down "I am a whore!" Kurt looks at him in shock

"That is not what I wanted blaine, I want the truth not a pity party for you" Kurt looked at Blaine with eyes of ice.

"I don't care what you call me I don't care if I never get to have sex again Kurt, I am so sorry all I want to do is die when you give me those looks and when you don't even talk to me, I can't keep going like this I need you to breathe Kurt" Kurt looks at him disgusted.

"So I am just supposed to forgive you and accept the fact that any time I'm not letting you stick your dick up my ass your going to go and stick your dick up some one else" Blaine cries and doesn't answer.

"Yea it must be nice to have love and then when it gets to boring in the bedroom you can just go and fuck some one else, and on top of that you can come right back and be loved unconditionally"

Baine stands up "I am sorry I will leave and you don't have to hear from me anymore"

"Oh NO you don't get off that easy your going to pay for cheating on me"

Blaine looks at him with eyes dark partly aroused and partly frieghtened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt turns around and locks the door to Blaine's bedroom.  
"Kurt what are you doing?"  
Kurt simply smiles and asks Blaine when his parents will be home?  
"In four days, their on a buisness trip"  
Kurt looks at Blaine with dark eyes "Good I don't want us to be interuppted"

Kurt starts to undress and Blaine just stands there staring back at Kurt quizically  
"I am going to give you what you want Blaine" Kurt gets on his knees infront of Blaine, Kurt has on nothing except for boxers.  
"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine stares at kurt partly arroused and partly misreable and sad.  
"Blaine I am not going to dump you,because I love you so much but your going to have to do some thing that will be very hard" Blaine thought maybe he could never touch Kurt again only look but it was much worse.  
"I want you to hit me."  
Blaine just stared at him "What?!"  
"HIT ME BLAINE" Kurt yells holding back tears  
Blaine stars to turn away but kurt yells again. "Blaine either you hit me I will leave and I won't come back" Blaine starts to cry,"Why do I have to hit you Kurt?"  
"Because that is what you do when you don't love someone you hit them"  
Blaine starts to say somthing but quickly stops when kurt threatens to leave again.

SLAP, Blaine hits kurt in the face a huge red mark across Kurt's left cheek.  
Blaine starts to cry  
"Now I want you to be mean to me and if you stop I will leave without question" Blaine nodds his head but his heart feels like it's being stabbed.  
"Blaine your going to FUCK me like a whore, because that's aperrantly all I am to you"  
Blaine crys as the boy below him stars to undo his pants.  
Blaine wants to tell Kurt no but remembers what he said, He doesn't want Kurt to leave.  
"I want you to suck my Cock you BITCH"  
Kurt holds back tears as he quickly pulls down Blaine's pants to put his soft member in his mouth.  
Blaine choke's back a cry "That's right suck that cock you little WHORE"  
Kurt doesn't look at Blaine affraid to see his face.  
Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand but Kurt quickly moves his hand away and starts to gag himself on Blaine's now semi hard memeber.  
Blaine feels like he going to throw up, Blaine can feel his dick choking kurt every so offten as Kurt takes him harder in the mouth.  
Blaine starts to moan unable to help he is so turned on.  
Kurt can feel that Blaine is now very hard and Kurt turns around on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air.  
"Blaine you have to fuck me" Blaine reaches for the side table when Kurt yells "No Blaine I am a whore, I don't get lube or a condom because I am not worth it" Kurt looks up at him "say it Blaine tell your whore he isn't worth SHIT"  
Blaine crys "Your now worth Shit"  
Kurt crys and screams "I can't hear you Blaine"  
"Your a bitch and you don't diserve SHIT" Blaine yells while tears pour down his face.  
Kurt crys as Blaine roughly shoves his dick into Kurt allowing him no time to adjust before slamming back into him with a hard thrust  
Blaine feels so ashamed "How do you like this you dirty whore"  
Kurt crys as he feels Blaine get close  
"I am going to fil you up with my cum because your a cum dumpster"  
Kurt and Blaine look like their dying both boys cry and feel their hearts braking into peices.  
Blaine comes in Kurt's ass and just as Blain finishes Kurt turns around and starts to get dressed.  
"Kurt what are you doing?"  
"Im leaving Blaine"  
"Why?" Blaine starts to cry again  
"Because I am nothing more than a hole to you and I want to be sure to remind myself that I am just some dirty,worthless,and used slut that doesn't even get to cum while having sex"  
Kurt starts to cry so hard and leaves, as Kurt is leaving he hears Blaine  
"Kurt I am so Sorry please come Back, I LOVE YOU KURT, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! Blaine screams and breaks down, as Kurt drives away he starts to cry and whispers "Blaine I Love you so much,Im sorry"

WOW ok tear jerker Im sorry to be so mean to Kurt but Blaine has to learn a lesson Next chapter should be longer and slightly sader!  
THANKX GUYS PLEASE REVIEW IT!  
BYE!HM


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine laid there and cried.

I can't believe I did that to him, I love him so much; Why did I do that to him.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

****Blaine is sitting in his desk at McKinley in Calculus

BZZZZZ,BZZZZZ

Blaine checks his phone

_Hey_

_I am still mad at you but I saw how hard our last TALK was, So I am willing_

_to talk again this me at Lima Bean, I will be in blue._

_-Kurt3_

__Blaine read it four times and when his Calculus teacher asked him what he was doing he simply

said "I am reading a text from my boyfriend who still loves me!"

Blaine got up and left as the class laughed and the teacher gawked at him.

BZZZZ,BZZZZ

_Hey _

_Umm I actually want to meet you NOW!_

_Be at the Bean in 1 Hour._

_-Kurt_

__Blaine practically sang with joy while reading it sounded to good to be true.

**BLAINE ARRIVES AT THE BEAN AN HOUR LATER**

****Blaine goes inside and stops he sees a beautiful young man with chestnut hair ans soft blue eyes wearing

a cardigan and blue slacks with a deep sparkly blue bow tie.

"hey you look so beautiful"

Kurt turns and sees him suddenly

"Oh Hey Blaine, Whats up?"

"I'm here you text-ed me didn't you"

'No I didn't"

Kurt turns away and pouts

"I haven't wanted to see or talk to you since that NIGHT"

Kurt turns back around

"WHY ARE YOU HERE BLAINE!"

Blaine looks at him with sad eyes

"I thought you text ed me look"

Blaine shows Kurt his phone and the text messages

"I didn't send those to you, I lost my phone at CH...I mean a friend's house"

Blaine stars to cry

"Your sleeping with him now?"

Kurt slaps Blaine in the face

"For your information I don't just fuck whoever as soon I break up with some one,but IT STOPPED BEING YOUR BUSINESS WHEN YOU CHEATED!"

Blaine winces at his words

"I'm sorry!"

Kurt looks at him

"Blaine I have to go I have some one waiting for me"

Blaine watches as Kurt leaves

"Hey what took you so long handsome?"

Kurt smiles and Kisses...

**WHO DID KURT KISS ALL IS A MYSTERY TILL I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Sorry for the long wait I will get the next chapter done soon!**


End file.
